Her secret, her letters and their future
by Kaiko pyon
Summary: This is one of my second fanfic , so I apologise for the errors! "Hey, guys. Why don't we play a game?"Lucy asked. Natsu, Gray and Erza agreed, not knowing that Lucy was hiding a secret. Sorry!I suck at summarys. BTW, I am not a Lucy hater! Sorry, but I am not be able to update too quickly!
1. Chapter 1

It was a really normal day at the guild, Team Natsu was just lazing around: Natsu was eating his fire chicken, Gray was trying to shake Juvia off him, Erza was polishing her swords and Lucy was …well she was currently sweating bullets.(Looks like the day isn't so normal anymore)

"*Buuuuuurrrrppppp*Man, that was one of the best fire chicken you have ever made Mira!"Natsu said with a toothly grin.

"Thanks Natsu! Oh, Natsu could you do me a favour and check on Lucy? She looks really worried about something."Mira frowned.

Erza and Gray being nearby heard what Mira said, turned to look at said girl was figiditing so much on her seat that it looked liked the chair was going to frowned at this they had never seen her so frustrated or worried at something. That caused them to worry, was something going to happen? After all, Lucy always had the knack of getting into trouble, hell even if she just stays in one place trouble will still come looking for her.

Natsu being the ('self proclaimed')best friend approached Lucy with his usual grin, "Yo Luce! What's borthering you!"

"Stupid flamebrain! Why can't you, I don't know, be not stupid for once!"

"What did you say ice princess!"

"Are you deaf! I sai-"

A dark aura appeared behind them, " Do I hear fighting?!"

"N-No madam!"

Lucy could only sweatdrop at their antics. "Hey, guys. Why don't we play a game?"

Natsu and Gray immediately agreed as they were bored out of their mind/wanted to get away from a certain eyed her suspiciously, it was weird that Lucy suddenly asked them to play a game. Getting afraid from Erza's glare, Lucy added "There would also be a surprise and prizes for you guys at the end of the game."Erza swore that Lucy's eyes dimmed a little at the end of the sentence but was quickly distracted when Lucy said that she will buy a strawberry shortcake.

"Well, the game is to not talk to me or interact with me for a whole day. Starting from...Now! "Lucy giggled at their frantic expression as they ran out of the guild. Her once bright smile slowly turned to one that was so sad that it did not fit her." Lucy, are you sure about this?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure... I can't bear to tell them or face them so this is for the better."

Erza after having left the guild parted ways with Natsu and Gray. She went back to the dorms and started polishing her swords...all her swords?( Man, How many swords does Erza even have?... Well let's just get on with the story.) While polishing her swords, one of her swords cracked. She pondered, 'Is something bad going to happen?' (How right you are Erza, how right you are...)

Meanwhile, Gray was on his way to his apartment, he decided to make a present for Lucy. Now, don't get him wtong, he did not have any romantic interest towards her, he only treated her as a little sister. So, who did he like?

He wasn't sure... Well he went to room and started to make a sculpture. A puddle of water started to leak into his room from the door. 'Why would there be water? Didn't I put the temperature to -20°c. Don't tell me it's-' The water started to morph into shape as he screamed like in the horror movies.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! "

Last but not least, Natsu. He was thinking...

He was thinking... Wait a minute...

He was THINKING?! (OMG! The world is going to come to an end!)

Okay, so he was thinking, 'Happy went on a date with Charle so I can't go fishing. I know, why don't I go to Lucy' s apartment to train!...Oh yeah I can't go to her house... 'In the end, after THINKING, he went to his apartment to train.

The next day, the three of them coincidentally met up at the front of the guild.

"Wait a minute, it's too quiet, and I can smell tears too. "Natsu tensed. He rushed into the guild with Erza and Gray trailing behind.

" Why is everyone crying? What's the matter is someone hurt?"Gray asked. Erza looked around and saw a coffin at the center of the guild.

" Don't tell me it's... "She rushed forward to the coffin," Lucy... No, no, no" Tears started out of right eye. Erza kneeled in front of the coffin.

"Oi Erza, what do you mean Lucy? How can she be...dead. "Gray walked towards the coffin and saw her.

"Lucy? It's just a prank right? You can't be dead? I still want to tell you a lot of things, I still want to do so many things with you... I want to tell you that I love you."Natsu cried against the coffin. Sorrow filled him but was suddenly replaced with anger, he ran towards Laxus trying to punch him. "Why didn't you tell us, I thought that you treated her as a sister!"

Laxus blocked the oncoming punch and pushed Natsu against the wall. "You think that I wanted this! She was the one that wanted this! She couldn't bear to see you guys in pain, that's why she lied. She knew from the start that she inherited her mother's disease. That's why, that's why she played that game with you."Laxus started to break down too.

"Erza, this is a letter for the three of you."Mira handed her a pink envelope. Opening it, Natsu and Gray gathered around Erza, for once not arguing. They regretted looking at the letter as they cried even more knowing that they would have to live without her forever.

Hey guys, you did it! Now, can you do it forever? I will always be with you…

Love,

Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

After the funeral, Mira gathered the guild while Master handed out letters. "Brats, these are all the last letters Lucy left for you. Make sure you cherish it." Master handed the letters and ushered them out of the guild. "Team Natsu, have a good rest."

Erza, Gray and Natsu looked the worst out of the whole guild. Throughout the funeral, they never once shed a tear but it looked liked their souls were ripped out from them.

They nodded solemnly and went their seperate ways.

Erza went back to the dorms and took out all her stash of strawberry shortcake ate it while reading Lucy's letter.

**Dear Erza, **

**I have always regarded you as my older sister, you are strong and can do almost anything. You are a strong woman, after all, only you can keep Natsu and Gray in check. I agree with a certain blue haired man that your hair is indeed beautiful. It reminds me of the morning's dawn on the last day I last saw you guys,painted a beautiful scarlet, the likes of which I had never seen before. Like the color of your hair, it was warm and passionate... Ne Erza, can I call you Er-nee though it might be a little too late. I hope that you will be able to live your live happily in the future and maybe even hook up with you-know-who. I will always love you Er-nee. **

**Your little sister, **

**Lucy. **

Tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks as she held on to the last letter she had from Lucy. "Of course you can call me Er-nee, imouto." Erza could only curl up into a ball as she clutched onto the piece of paper like a lifeline. Meanwhile Jellal was running towards Erza's dormitory, his face was creased with worry. He stopped in front of a red door, using the key that Erza gave him, (In case some of you don't understand this, Jellal is a fugitive, so Erza gave him a key to her place in case he needed someplace to lay low.) he opened the door only to see a scene that broke his heart.

The great titania was curled up into a ball sobbing so vulnerably that he wanted just hug her and that's what he did. Warm arms wwrapped around Erza, knowing it was Jellal, she leaned into the hug taking comfort in it.

"Erza... you should smile after all Lucy wouldn't want to see you crying because of her." Jellal said softly into her ears. Slowly, Erza's sobs subsided and she managed to eat a bite of strawberry shortcake before she relaxed into his hold.

"Erza, I know that I do not have the right to say this because I have hurt you so much in the past, but will you go out with me? Aishiteru. " Upon saying that, his face was as red as Erza's hair. He wanted to cover his face but because he was hugging Erza, he could only wait and see her reaction. He only realised that Erza might be asleep as she took slow, deep breaths against his chest. Listening to the slow steady breaths, Jellal fell asleep oblivious to the red hue on Erza's cheeks.


End file.
